Péché Originel
by K3lly-y
Summary: Sanji et elle ont bravé l'interdit, ils en ont souffert mais les douleurs du passé font moins mal. Et si ils se revoyaient et ravivaient leurs plus profondes cicatrices?
1. Chapter 1

- On est maudit, nous deux il faut que cela cesse.

- On s'en fiche des autres.

- C'est hors-la-loi ! Nous somme des monstres, regarde dans les yeux de l'équipe quand ils nous voient ! Je ne veux pas que notre bébé subisse ça

- On ne peut pas partir, pas après ce que Zeff nous a offert !

- Toi peut-être. Mais pour le bien du restaurent je dois partir.

- Je t'en supplie ma chérie.

- Je t'aime Sanji.

Ils ont commis un acte interdit et toute leur vie ils en paieront les conséquences. Sanji voit la femme de sa vie passer les portes du Baratie pour la dernière fois. Avant que la porte de ne se referme il contemple brièvement son profil, sa silhouette au ventre légèrement arrondi, sa plus grande fierté lui était enlevé. Et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

Sanji se réveilla en sueur, tous les ans à cette même date il refaisait ce cauchemar. Il rumina en se traitant d'idiot et alla préparer le petit déjeuner comme d'habitude. Pendant la préparation du repas, il entendit les cris de ses compagnons, pourtant, contrairement à l'ordinaire ils ne demandaient pas quand il allait finir ses plats. Il sortit voir ce qu'il se qui pouvait bien les garder concentré.

- Un immense bateau, Luffy sautillait près de la rambarde. Comme il est beau !

- Parce que tu as le sens de l'esthétique maintenant ? se moqua Nami.

- Il n'y a pas l'étendard noir, ni celui de la Marine, Vit le second de l'équipage au chapeau de paille.

- Cool, on peut y aller alors !

- J'en ais entendu parler. C'est un navire qui sillonne le Nouveau Monde et qui propose des spectacles tel que le cirque ou des cabarets pour hommes, informa Robin.

- Des sous-vêtements ! S'extasia Brook, captant aussitôt les propos de sa camarades. Sanji renchérit en se dandinant.

- Des jolies femmes !

- Yosh c'est décidé ! Nami on va sur ce bateau !

Rapidement, le Thousand Sunny se retrouva près du galion, ainsi on pouvait voir les riches décorations. Ils furent accueillis par un homme en costume noir, celui-ci les invita à regarder le spectacle qui allait bientôt se dérouler dans la grande salle. Il leur récita le programme de la journée, un spectacle acrobatique en début d'après-midi, poursuivi par un spectacle comique et en fin de journée un cabaret :

- Celui-ci plaira sûrement aux jeunes hommes, ainsi qu'à vous chères demoiselles, dit-il à l'intention de Nami et Robin. Nos danseuses sont parmi les plus belles du Nouveau Monde ! S'extasia-t-il. Ne vous inquiétez pas, un homme surveillera votre bateau en permanence, afin que tout le monde profite du spectacle.

Il les guida dans la grande salle, puis leur présenta leurs sièges, de jolis fauteuils de velours rouge et rembourré. Chacun des membres de l'équipage prit place. La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était magnifique. Des boiseries richement travaillées et des dorures à chaque recoin, sans oublier ces magnifiques lustres de cristal. Ils étaient coupés du monde extérieur. Ils avaient beau être au milieu du Nouveau Monde, ils se sentaient transportés par cette vague de richesse et de beauté.

D'un geste lent, elle referma le livret rempli de photos qu'elle gardait depuis son enfance. Dans un soupire exagéré, elle posa le livret dans un coffre, un vieux coffre à jouets, rempli de merveilles. Plus belles les une que les autres, selon la jeune femme. Elle referma le coffre doucement, tentant de ne pas casser cet objet si précieux à ses yeux et déjà tant abîmé. En se levant de son lit, elle le prit en ses mains. Dans son armoire, dans un coin, un petit placard fermé par un cadenas, se dévoile. Délicatement, elle y pose son passé, qu'elle enferme avec le plus grand soin.

Les portes de bois noble refermée, la jeune femme aux formes généreuses se releva pour s'assoir quelques pas plus tard sur un petit tabouret. Face à sa coiffeuse, l'innocence même, coiffa ses longs cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés par une centaine de coups de brosse en poils de sangliers. Cette première étape ainsi faite, elle dégagea son visage à l'aide d'une pince, ceci effectué ; elle utilisa crèmes, poudres, et instruments multiples de manière experte. Elle était irréprochable une fois ses cheveux relâchés. Sa coiffure était impeccable tout autant que son maquillage.

Dans un mouvement sensuel, elle se leva, ouvrit deux des trois portes de son armoire, et regarda d'un œil critique ses robes. Elle opta sur une robe lui arrivant après les genoux en mousseline. Il faisait chaud dans cette partie du Nouveau Monde. Elle l'enfila sans demander d'aide à quiconque, elle ferma le serre-taille de la robe d'une main souple et ferme à la fois. Sa gorge étant à nue, par son décolleté audacieux, elle choisit sa parure émeraude. Le collier était composé d'une simple chaine en or blanc soutenant une pierre émeraude sertie de diamant, les boucles d'oreilles se retrouvant dans le même thème. Il ne lui manquait plus que les chaussures, regardant un bref instant dans son armoire. Elle sortit une paire de talons hauts noirs classique. Ainsi sa toilette était parfaite. Elle se regarda sous toutes les coutures ne corrigeant que quelques détails.

Lorsque des coups se firent entendre sur la porte, elle se hâta d'ouvrir connaissant son client. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle sourit machinalement laissant entrer son invité. Il se rapprocha de l'élégante femme posant ses lèvres gourmandes sur celles de sa propriété. Lorsqu'il se retira, il entama la conversation scrutant la pièce qui l'entourait:

- Mademoiselle Niji, je vous trouve ravissante ce soir.

- Merci, monsieur.

- Aujourd'hui j'ai une soirée importante. Il est bien sûr impensable que je n'y aille pas, il faut donc que j'y invite ma petite amie.

- Je comprends.

- Bien, lors de cette soirée je risque d'être embêté par de nombreuses femmes, d'où votre rôle. J'aimerais que vous jouiriez les femmes jalouses.

- C'est tout-à-fait dans mes possibilités, informa la nommée Niji.

- Heureux de l'apprendre. Bien, je crois vous avoir dit l'essentiel. Vous manque t'il quelque chose ?

- Non, monsieur.

- Nous pouvons donc y aller.

Il se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte tandis que Niji se prit un châle qu'elle posa sur ses épaules, pour ensuite se diriger vers sa porte qu'elle ferma bien à clef. Glissant le clef ensuite dans une petit pochette, accordée à sa tenue. Ils descendirent un escalier de bois puis s'éloignèrent sous le regard attentionné de la maîtresse de maison ou plutôt du bâtiment. Dans une galanterie digne d'un homme du XIXème, l'homme invita sa créature blonde à se placer près de lui durant la marche qui les séparaient de la salle de réception. Celle-ci accepta, sans réserve.

Le regard bleu de Niji se brouilla, en quelques clignements d'oeils elle recouvra une vue nette, comme si il ne c'était rien passé. Le trajet demeurant dans le silence absolu. Ce n'est que lorsque des cris retentirent et que les portes se dressèrent face à eux, que les deux jeunes gens teintèrent leur visage d'un masque de sociabilité.

Lorsqu'ils furent entré dans un des lieux les plus courtisés du bateau, les sourires de politesse laissèrent place à des sourires faux, malsains, hypocrites. Les ragots sur les uns et les autres allaient de bon train. Pourtant ils se serraient tous dans les bras. Les deux jeunes gens firent la bise à tout le monde car ici, tout le monde se connait.

- Il a fait quoi lui?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Vous avez des nouvelles d'Astrid? Commençait l'une.

- Oh! Cet homme gonflé d'amour pour lui-même? Renchérissait une autre.

- Regardez-moi sa catin, elle ose porter des créations de cette étoile de mer?

- Et lui, vous savez ce qu'il aurait fait à sa femme, il y a quelques jours? Continuait le reste.

Ainsi de suite, fort intéressant n'est-ce pas? C'était pourtant le quotidien de ces jeunes gens. Dans ce tourbillon vivait des hommes et des femmes ayant travaillés dans le but d'arriver là où ils sont. Aujourd'hui ils se damneraient pour en sortir, mais cela entrainerait encore des rumeurs sur votre compte, n'oubliez pas. Niji regardait son client, détaillant les traits de son visage carré, son port de tête irréprochable, ses rides naissantes au coin des yeux ainsi que ses tempes grisonnantes. Un charme certain émanait de ce corps, elle ne put qu'admettre: n'importe quelle femme tomberait sous son charme. Cela faisait des envieuses, nombreuses d'entre-elles cherchaient à obtenir ces faveurs. Justement, à peine était-il arrivé près du buffet qu'une demoiselle louchait déjà sur son client. Elle attendit encore quelques instants puis se dirigea vers sa proie. Rapidement, Niji se glissa au bras de son client :

- Te voilà ma chérie, je t'ai pris l'un de ces canapés que tu aimes tant.

- Les tartelettes de citron meringuée ? Il acquiesça, oh merci ! Elle croqua un bout, puis porta son attention sur la discussion en cours en envoyant un regard noir à sa rivale.

- Mademoiselle Niji, vous allez participer au spectacle de ce soir ? Votre numéro est le plus réputé du Nouveau Monde, j'espère avoir l'honneur de le voir.

- Bien évidemment pour rien au monde je ne manquerais de monter sur scène ! Dit-elle en riant.

* * *

><p>Je vous présente le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction!<p>

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant si ce n'est plus que La Peur de ce que Nous Sommes!

K3lly-y


	2. Chapter 2

2.

- Veuillez m'excuser, je vous reprends Monsieur. Une fois assez éloigné Niji entama la discussion. Eh bien ! Vous êtes particulièrement envié ce soir. Trouvez-vous l'une de ces demoiselles intéressante au moins ?

- Bien moins que vous je ne le crains. Répondit-t-il sincèrement.

- Ma foi, tout le monde n'a pas l'occasion de travailler pour Madame.

- Dansons, pour passer le temps de cette affreuse soirée. Il prit Niji dans ses bras et commença à la faire tournoyer. Ce n'est que lors d'une chanson plus calme qu'ils reprirent leur conversation. Vous n'êtes pas naturellement intéressante ?

- C'est entièrement grâce à Madame si aujourd'hui je suis une dame. Et une dame se doit d'être intéressante, sinon ce n'est qu'une catin, d'après ses règles d'éducation, renseigna-t-elle.

- Et que pensez-vous de cette règle ?

- Que l'on peut être une catin et ensuite devenir une dame, ou bien que l'on peut être une dame et aimer passer pour l'autre.

- Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc, est-ce là votre sentiment ?

- Tout à fait. Veuillez m'excuser, mais je suis dans l'obligation de vous abandonner ici. Je dois me préparer pour le spectacle.

- Naturellement. Il s'inclina, puis l'embrassa devant toute l'assemblée. Avant même la fin du baiser, de nouveaux commérages naissaient dans la salle alors que Niji s'éloignait.

L'équipage du chapeau de paille avait été convié au spectacle du soir. Dans la salle il n'y avait plus d'enfants, tous étaient partis se coucher dans leurs petits lits, pendant que leurs parents étaient au théâtre. Les pirates s'installèrent dans la salle, sur une même rangée, alors que les lumières se tamisaient et que les discussions se terminaient. Les lourds rideaux rouges s'ouvraient pour laisser place à un trio, une jeune femme accompagnée de deux hommes musclés. A l'aide de ses partenaires, la jeune femme enchainait des figures de plus en plus compliquées et risquées sous les yeux des spectateurs. Leur numéro s'acheva dans une salve d'applaudissements. Sans laisser de pause de nouveaux numéros se suivaient, tous différents.

Brook et Sanji profitaient de toutes ces jeunes femmes qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres d'eux, tandis que Luffy et Zoro admiraient les prouesses physiques. Sur la scène deux barres en métal venaient d'être installées. Le prochain numéro promettait d'intéresser en particulier le cuisinier et le squelette. Quelques notes de piano sonnaient aux oreilles des spectateurs tandis qu'une femme blonde s'avançait sur le devant de la scène. Ses longues mèches cachaient à moitié son visage, mais on voyait clairement un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres rouges carmin. La musique se fit plus entrainante à mesure que la blonde s'effeuillait. Laissant le plaisirs aux hommes de la salle d'admirer sa peau pâle, parfait contraste avec ses sous-vêtements noirs. Son corps bougeait au rythme de la musique, tous ses mouvements éveillaient le désir auprès des hommes et des femmes. Elle entama une nouvelle chorégraphie à l'aide des barres au milieu de la scène. Sa souplesse, son habilitée, sa force étaient mise à rude épreuve. Pourtant aux yeux du public, cela semblait si facile.

L'une des barres tournait sur elle-même, ainsi quand elle maintenait une position, les spectateurs pouvaient l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Sanji observait cette magnifique femme, il se souvenait encore de la beauté des sirènes. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas toutefois de trouver la blonde séduisante. Surtout lorsque sa chevelure frôlait le sol, et que le public découvrait ses yeux bleus azur. Il s'arrêta de respirer pendant ce qu'il cru être une éternité. Il reprit sa respiration, une fois qu'une acrobate prit possession de la scène. A l'insu de ses camarades, il sortit de la salle et sortit une cigarette. Il prit une bouffée, puis l'expira longuement. Repensant au numéro qu'il venait de voir. Le fumeur fit le tour du bâtiment, suivant son instinct. Une voix grave le stoppa dans sa promenade, discrètement il écouta l'homme :

- Vous avez encore eu un grand succès ce soir, encore.

- N'est-ce pas ? J'aime beaucoup être sur scène. Sanji reconnu aussitôt cette voix, c'était elle.

- Désirez-vous que je vous raccompagne ? Je serrais désolé d'apprendre qu'il vous est arrivé quelque chose, après tout ce navire a accueilli des pirates ce matin même.

- Avec plaisir, je dois tout d'abord aller récupérer quelqu'un.

Sanji suivait la jolie blonde discrètement, il la regardait rire auprès de cet homme en costume. Ce « Monsieur » qui maintenait une main sur ses hanches, pendant toute leur discussion. Il approchait sa bouche près de son oreille, et elle riait à chacune de ses paroles. Sanji n'en pouvait plus, il sortit de sa cachette mais alors qu'il allait écarter ce malotru, une petite tête blonde apparut. Une petite fille se jeta dans les bras de la grande blonde.

Niji prit sa fille et l'enlaça, elle lui remit une mèche folle derrière l'oreille qui se remit aussitôt en place. Elle remercia d'un signe de tête la brune qui se trouvait non loin derrière.

- Maman ! T'as bien joué ?

- Oui, et toi ma chérie ?

Aussitôt la fillette entama un long discours sur sa journée, le temps de rentrer à la maison. Toujours dans les bras de sa mère, l'enfant s'était endormi alors que l'homme qui les accompagnait les quittait. Après un dernier baiser, Niji ferma la porte tout en scrutant l'horizon. Elle s'était sentie observée toute la soirée. En soupirant, elle se dit qu'elle était tout simplement folle. Elle remercia Madame d'avoir attendue qu'elle rentre.

- C'est mon travail de surveiller mes filles, aller, va la coucher. Elle doit être morte de fatigue, dit-elle avec un regard bienveillant. Sans attendre elle prit la direction de sa chambre, lentement, elle coucha l'enfant dans son lit. Un dernier baiser, puis elle remonta sa couverture avant de s'occuper d'elle-même.

- Ah ! Sanji on est là ! Luffy agitait ses bras en direction de son ami. On allait rentrer au bateau, le spectacle était vraiment super !

Sans réellement attendre de réponse il continua de courir en avant, laissant ses compagnons à la traine. Sanji rejoignit son équipage, entamant un profond mutisme. Nami et Robin discutait du spectacle qui leur avait été proposé, complètement sous le charme. Le capitaine avait déjà rejoint le navire, quand il se retourna et décida pour les autres, comme à son habitude.

- J'adore ce navire, en plus ils ont de la super viande ! On a qu'à rester encore !

- C'est juste pour la viande j'en suis sûre, soupira la navigatrice tandis que sa camarade riait doucement.

- Et l'étalage de richesse fait que pour une fois, tu es d'accord avec notre capitaine. N'est-ce pas mademoiselle la navigatrice ? Questionna-t-elle. Nami n'eut pas besoin de répondre.

Luffy se précipita dans la cuisine pour réclamer sa viande du matin, que le cuisinier lui donna en partie sans un mot. Le brun se garda bien de faire remarquer à son cuisinier ce comportement inhabituel, en sortit de la cuisine aussi rapidement qu'il était entré. Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de l'immense bateau.

- Madame, j'ai une question à vous poser. Niji s'installa face à la maîtresse de maison. On m'a informé hier que des pirates étaient invités sur le bateau. Est-ce vrai ?

- C'est exact. Tu t'inquiètes pour ta sécurité ?

- En réalité, je souhaiterais savoir de quel équipage il s'agit. Je sais que vous êtes toujours à la pointe de l'actualité sur ce navire.

- L'équipage du Chapeau de paille. Niji blanchit légèrement, ce que nota sa supérieure.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont assisté au spectacle d'hier soir ?

- Bien entendu, nous sommes réputés pour ça. Qu'est-ce qui te mets dans cet état ?

- Cet état ? Interrogea la blonde.

- Je ne suis pas dupe, la présence de cet équipage détruit ton assurance. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ton passé mon enfant, mais ne t'en fait pas. Les pirates ne restent jamais longtemps.

Niji remercia Madame, sortit prendre l'air. Elle se promena, et alla toquer à cinq minutes de sa position initiale. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme brune, Dahlia. Elle lui sourit d'un air entendu.

- Un nouvel amant imprévu ?

- Pourquoi tu penses toujours à ça ?

- Je vais t'expliquer mon truc, soit c'est ça. Soit tu pars renouveler ta garde-robe sur une île du Nouveau Monde. Et dans ce cas là, tu n'es pas autant apprêtée.

- D'accord. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, mais dans tous les cas il faudrait que tu gardes…

- Ta fille. Je connais mon travaille depuis le temps. Dahlia ferma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers la maison de Madame où se trouvait Nana, alors que Niji avançait en direction des points d'amarrage du navire.

Sanji avait prit sa décision au petit déjeuner. Ce matin il allait retourner la voir, il marchait d'un pas décidé vers le bâtiment où il avait rebroussé chemin la veille. Heureusement pour lui, il possédait un bon sens de l'orientation, contrairement à l'un de ses compagnons. Il esquissa un léger sourire en pensant à ça, qui se figea en apercevant la silhouette qu'il cherchait. La silhouette s'avançait, le visage complètement figé. Niji était face à Sanji, pour la première fois depuis six ans.


	3. Chapter 3

- Tu as l air en forme, commencèrent-ils en même temps. D un autre côté je n ai pas le choix ! Ils éclatèrent de rire ce qui permis de détendre l ambiance quelque peu électrique.

- Alors comme ça tu es devenu pirate ? Je ne croyais plus que t 'allais quitter Zeff ! Sanji raconta alors toutes les aventures qu il avait eut avec l équipage. Les regards de Niji alternaient entre moquerie, douceur et frayeur. Sanji allait demander ce qu elle était devenue en six années, mais il fut coupé par l un des membres de son équipage.

- Hey ! Le dragueur de pacotille ! Chopper te cherche.

- Va te faire voir, je ne te permets pas de m appeler comme ça, surtout qu avec une couleur de cheveux pareil, je me demande comment tu pourrais ne serais-ce qu approcher quelqu un ! Et qu est-ce qu il veut ?

- Il s' inquiète pour toi, avec toutes ses femmes, tu risquerais de mourir de saignements ! Se moqua l épéiste.

- On dit hémorragie pauvre abruti. Mais pourquoi je persiste à discuter avec une algue, se chuchota Sanji, même si son interlocuteur avait tout entendu. Un combat habituel commença, mais Niji s 'inquiéta aussitôt.

- Sanji ! A l entente de son prénom, il se déconcentra et ne para pas le coup d épée. Oh mon dieu ! Sanji est-ce que ça va ? Niji se précipita vers le blessé, affolée. Mais c est quoi votre problème à vous, ça va pas de l' attaquer comme ça ?! Quel rustre !

- Quel quoi ?

- Rustre ! Mais peut-être n' êtes vous pas assez cultivé pour comprendre ? C est une insulte si c' est ce que vous voulez savoir.

Sanji n 'était qu' égratigné et se tenait derrière Niji qui insultait copieusement son compagnon de navigation. Zoro était désemparé face à la jeune femme, elle lui faisait penser au cuistot. Il regarda Sanji, et vit qu' il n' était pas blessé gravement. Il s 'en alla laissant la jeune femme continuer à chercher d 'autres injures toute seule.

- Il s 'en va comme ça ? Je m 'attendais à un peu de répondant quand même. Et toi tu n' as rien ?

- C 'était très drôle ! Sanji éclata de rire, en la serrant dans ses bras. Alors que Niji se plaignait du sang qui risquait d' atterrir sur sa robe.

Ils jouèrent tous les deux à ce petit jeu pendant quelques instants. Nami qui passait par là remarqua que Sanji embêtait une demoiselle. Elle allait lui mettre un coup de poing sur le crâne, quand son bras fut stoppé par une jambe.

- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda Niji en descendant sa jambe, scrutant Nami de haut en bas.

- Sanji était sûrement en train de vous embêter, et j' allais l 'arrêter. Je n' allais pas vous frapper vous.

- Sanji ne m' embête jamais, c est mon ...

- Mari, coupa Sanji. Je te présente ma femme, Niji. Il se tourna vers la blonde, et voici notre navigatrice, Nami.

- La chatte voleuse ! Je ne vous ai pas reconnu tout de suite, je suis désolée pour ma première impression.

Elle présenta sa main pour que la rousse puisse la serrer, mais elle restait bloquée devant le couple. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s 'énerver devant de telles bêtises, ou alors être heureuse pour son camarade. Face au manque de réaction, Niji prit elle-même la main de Nami pour la serrer en lui souriant.

- Nami ? Est-ce que ça va ? S 'inquiéta Sanji.

- Oui, oui. Je suis désolée je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez.

- Il n' y a pas de problème. Mais de toute façon ce n est pas comme si Sanji sautait sur toutes les filles qu 'il voit !

Nami sourit mal à l aise. Pour changer le sujet, elle proposa une rencontre avec l 'équipage que l' interlocutrice accepta aussitôt. Elle était ravie de pouvoir rencontrer ces personnes dont Sanji avait parlé, et dont elle avait pu lire les exploits dans les journaux. Tous les trois retournèrent au Thousand Sunny. Chopper scrutait le retour du cuisinier, en apercevant le blond accompagné de Nami et d une autre femme, le petit renne courra en direction de l infirmerie. Dès que Sanji monta sur pont, Chopper lui sauta dessus prêt à lui faire une transfusion de sang.

- Chopper je vais bien ! Je te présente ma femme Niji.

- C est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, vous avez l 'air d' être un médecin qui prend bien soin de son équipage ! Surtout quand on sait tous les combats qu' ils ont mené !

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le petit renne se tortilla, refusant les compliments qui venaient de lui être fait. Niji rencontra donc au cours de la journée chacun des membres de l équipage. Elle put voir par elle-même les bizarreries et les particularités de cet équipage spécial. Les derniers qu' elle eut l occasion de rencontrer fut le capitaine et le canonnier, lorsque Sanji la présenta pour la énième fois, ce que tous les autres avaient gardé eux, échappa à Usopp :

- Toi ?! Marié ?! Coureur de jupon comme tu es ça se saurait ! Eclata de rire le métis, le cuisinier vira au rouge pendant que l 'équipage devint gêné.

- Coureur de jupon ? Sanji n 'est pas du tout comme ça, il est juste galant c' est différent voyons. Mais ce n 'est pas grave vous savez, ne prenez pas cet air blanc, vous allez bien ?

- Oui il va bien ! Il est juste sous le charme, Sanji envoya un regard noir au canonnier, sous les rires du capitaine.

- C est bien la première fois qu 'un homme devient blanc en me voyant, rouge peut-être mais là quand même. Elle lui prit la main et s' approcha d' Usopp, je ne mange pas vous savez ! Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, son naturel permit au métis de respirer à nouveau. Ah ! Je préfère ça, vous êtes bien mieux comme ça !

- Sanji j' ai faim ! Coupa Luffy, qui n 'avait absolument pas remarqué le léger malaise.

Sanji se mit aux fourneaux, pendant que Niji s' était installée avec les autres membres de l 'équipage. Totalement à l 'aise parmi ces personnes qu 'elle venait de rencontrer. Le repas était des plus délicieux, Niji remarqua à quel point il avait changé durant toutes ces années. Il s' était beaucoup amélioré dans sa cuisine mais aussi dans son attitude, plus mature. Elle aurait aimé l' observer plus longtemps, mais toute son attention était tournée vers les membres de l équipage. De plus, deux des membres étaient en train de l 'analyser :

- Tu n 'as pas l' impression qu' il y a un truc étrange ? Demanda Zoro à Robin.

- Si, je ne vois pas ce que c' est Tous les deux observaient la jeune femme, quelque chose les dérangeaient. Si l' épéiste s' en était aussi rendu compte, c 'est que c' était vrai. Il avait un bon instinct.

- Niji, faut que tu fasses parti de mon équipage ! S' exclama Monkey D. Luffy.

- Je ne peux pas quitter ce navire, mais c 'est gentil de me le proposer, déclina-t-elle poliment.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? T 'es la femme de Sanji, non ?

- Et alors ? Niji ne voyait pas le rapport.

- Tu n' es pas censé rester avec lui ?

- Tu n 'étais même pas au courant de mon existence avant aujourd hui, on ne peut pas dire qu 'on soit vraiment fusionnel. Et puis le problème n 'est pas là, j' ai des obligations ici. Je ne peux pas vous suivre.

Au loin on entendait des cris « Niji ! ». Sans attendre la concernée se dirigea en direction du cri. Sanji la suivie, laissant l' équipage à ses occupations pour le reste de l 'après-midi. Une femme d une vingtaine d 'année courait dans tous les sens à la recherche de son amie. Une fois trouvée, et sans explications elle lui prit la main et la traina vers leur bâtiment. Elle monta en vitesse les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Niji. Sur son lit se trouvait sa fille en larmes.

- Qu est-ce qu 'il y a ma chérie ? Tu t' es fait mal ? Nana essaya d 'articuler entre deux sanglots.

- Je suis tombée !

- Et où tu t 'es blessée ?

La petite blonde remonta sa robe au dessus du genou pour montrer sa blessure de guerre, qui n 'était qu' une petite égratignure. Niji sourit, essuya les larmes de l 'enfant, fit un souffle « magique » sur le genou et Nana repartit gambader comme si de rien n était. Sanji s 'écarta pour laisser passer l 'enfant hors de la chambre.

- Quelle urgence ! Se moqua la plus âgée. Heureusement que tu m' as appelé comment tu aurais fait sinon !

- C est ça ! Elle pleurait tellement, je pensais qu 'elle s' était cassé quelque chose. Justifia Dahlia, chargée de surveiller l 'enfant. Tu m' aurais tué si jamais il lui arrivait le moindre bobo.

- Disons que je vais te défigurer si ma fille a un gros problème, pas juste pour un minuscule bobo.

- Et c 'est censé me rassurer ? Je me rappelle encore de l' état du dernier client qui a osé te critiquer. Oh ! Mais je ne devrais peut-être pas dire ça en face d un autre client, elle venait d' apercevoir Sanji.

- Ce n est pas un client. La femme prit alors un regard charmeur. Dahlia, n 'y pense même pas.

- N' empêche que ton frère est bien gentil d' accepter que tu sois une prostituée.

- Il n 'est pas mon frère ! Démentit-elle vivement.

- Une prostituée ?! Ils avaient parlé en même temps.

Depuis le temps que je devais le poster celui-là.

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! La suite est déjà prête ;-)

k3lly-y


	4. Chapter 4

- Oh je suis désolée, je pensais qu'il savait, la nourrice s'était vite rendu compte de sa bourde.

- Dahlia, je te présente mon mari qui n'était pas au courant de ce… détail. Elle lui intima de s'en aller d'un coup d'œil.

Niji sortit elle-même de la chambre pour rejoindre Nana, qui courait dans tous les sens sur le pont, face à leur bâtiment. Sanji était choqué, comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ?! Le temps qu'il revienne sur terre, Niji était déjà dehors, et lui se trouvait seul dans la chambre. Il descendit doucement et se plaça derrière la grande blonde. Et l'interrogea silencieusement.

- Lorsque je suis partie du Baratie, j'étais complètement perdue. T'étais toujours là, on n'a jamais été seul. Et je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'à ce moment-là. J'ai navigué jusqu'à la première île, et j'ai commencé à chercher du travail. Mais une danseuse enceinte c'est complètement inutile, je suis devenue serveuse, ça je savais le faire. Après avec Nana, j'ai bougé jusqu'à tomber ici. Je loge chez Madame qui m'a tout appris, mais je ne fais pas que ça, j'ai le droit de danser ! Tous les soirs, je joue devant une salle remplie de personnes qui apprécient ce que je fais. Et puis je me suis fait des amis, Dahlia par exemple.

- Des amis à qui tu n'as même pas parlé de moi.

- Toi non plus tu n'as rien dit, ne me reproche pas ça.

- C'est toi qui m'as quitté, tu m'as laissé seul sur ce restaurant qu'on avait construit avec le vieux ! Le ton de Sanji augmentait en même temps que sa colère. T'es partie avec notre enfant, et moi tout ce que j'avais c'était les souvenirs ! Enfin plutôt les quelques objets que tu as bien voulu laisser ! Tu crois que t'es la seule à avoir été seul ?! Parce que moi aussi j'ai toujours vécu avec toi ! Des jumeaux ne sont pas censés être séparés !

- Je t'interdis de prononcer ce mot ! Niji avait crié plus fort, les larmes aux yeux. Tu n'as pas le droit de tout me mettre sur le dos, dit-elle plus doucement. Nana arriva vers sa mère.

- Maman ? Est-ce que ça va ? T'es toute triste ? La voix fluette de l'enfant fit sourire Niji.

- Tout va bien, retourne jouer. Une fois que la petite fut éloignée, je n'ai pas envie que Nana soit mêlée à ça. Je ne veux pas qu'elle apprenne l'horrible vérité.

- Cette vérité n'est pas plus horrible qu'une autre.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris après toutes ces années ?! Alors qu'elle allait de nouveau s'énerver, Sanji la coupa.

- Je t'aime toujours mon amour. La colère, l'agacement, la honte de Niji s'évapora aussitôt, son regard se fit plus doux alors qu'elle se glissait dans les bras de Sanji en gardant un œil sur Nana.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Zoro dormait dans le nid de pie alors que les autres profitaient de leur escale sur le fabuleux galion. Les bruits d'un navire accostant près d'eux troublèrent son sommeil, il ne se réveilla pas complètement mais gardait l'oreille attentive. L'équipage paraissait bien agité, il décida de se lever afin de vérifier quel type d'équipage cela pouvait être. A travers la fenêtre, il reconnu facilement le bateau à tête de mort et son drapeau à fond noir. Eustass Kid venait d'appareiller sur le même navire qu'eux. Rien de bien dangereux selon lui, il retourna donc à sa sieste.

Pourtant la réputation d'Eustass Kid n'était pas des plus sympathiques, réputés pour détruire tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin. L'arrivée de ce pirate sur le navire n'était pas forcément de bon augure. Pendant ce temps Usopp revenait sur ces pas, c'est-à-dire en direction du navire pirate. Sa curiosité étant trop forte, il se doutait bien qu'il avait entendu quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Son visage était blême, et pourtant il le devint encore plus lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas rapides derrière lui. Le froissement de la multitude de tissus lui indiqua à l'oreille qui était dans son dos, complètement figé Niji dépassa le métis en quelques pas et lui fit volte-face.

- Je sais que tu étais là… Usopp si je me souviens bien ? Ce dernier acquiesça. Vu ton visage je pense qu'il est inutile de te le dire, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Si jamais tu répètes le moindre mot de ce que tu as entendu, ou même une minuscule allusion même involontaire de ta part… Usopp bloqua sa respiration alors que la blonde se rapprocha de son oreille, je te tue. Toi et toutes les personnes qui auraient pu comprendre que Sanji est mon frère jumeau. Ai-je été assez claire ? Le visage si angélique de la demoiselle était devenu froid et terrifiant. Si le cuisinier pouvait l'effrayer ce n'était rien à côté de son épouse, ou sa sœur… Il ne savait plus. Elle ne bougeait plus et attendait une réponse à sa menace nullement voilée. Alors ?! J'attends une réponse !

- Ou… Oui… Dit-il tremblant, j'ai bien compris.

- J'ai besoin de savoir si tu as bien compris toute les informations, il serait dommage que mon Sanji ne perde un ou plusieurs de ses camarades parce que notre secret serait dévoilé. Tu comprends bien que cela mettrait en péril aussi bien la vie de Sanji mais aussi de notre fille. Tu as du la voir, la petite tête blonde qui jouait près de nous ? Elle est adorable n'est-ce pas ? Il serait si dommage que sa vie soit réduite à une course poursuite avec la justice parce que ses parents ont commis une faute impardonnable.

- Oui, tout à fait ! Je jure de ne rien dire !

A ces mots, Niji mit une distance respectable entre elle et le membre de l'équipage du chapeau de paille, et lui sourit. L'éclat de ses dents, et l'aisance avec laquelle elle passait de la colère froide au visage enchanteur étonna le tireur d'élite. Pourtant professionnel dans l'art du mensonge ! « A plus tard Usopp ! » Dit-elle en courant dans la direction qu'elle avait suivi auparavant. Usopp rejoignit Sanji qui regardait affectueusement sa fille et n'avait même pas fait attention à la discussion précédente.

- Ta femme est terrifiante, déclara Usopp.

- Pardon ?! Sanji revint sur terre, Niji est la plus douce des femmes que tu pourras rencontrer dans toute ta vie !

- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qu'elle vient de me montrer.

- Je ne l'ai même pas vue te parler, et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Tu n'as pas essayé de lui dire que j'étais un coureur de jupon ?! La voix de Sanji augmenta d'un ton. Usopp se rendit compte que Sanji n'avait absolument pas vu qu'il avait entendu leur secret, plutôt que de se vendre lui-même il préféra s'éclipser l'air de rien.

Niji avait rejoint Dahlia pour lui demander à nouveau de s'occuper de sa fille. Alors qu'elle l'emmenait vers Sanji, elles croisèrent le nouvel équipage de pirates qui avaient accosté. En parfaites hôtesses les jeunes femmes les saluèrent, parées de leur plus beaux sourires. Kid remarqua la jolie blonde et se mit à suivre le duo, ne laissant rien paraître elles continuèrent leur chemin. Dahlia avait reconnu ce visage balafré, et était en train de se remémorer tous les articles de journaux effrayants sur cet équipage, mais en particulier sur son capitaine. Niji voyait le visage de Dahlia pâlir, dès qu'elle croisa le regard de Sanji, elle glissa à Dahlia :

- Dis à Sanji que je dois y aller et que j'ai du travail, reste avec lui si ça peut te rassurer.

- Tu me dis ça car c'est ton mari…

- Sanji la jambe noire, le regard de Dahlia reprit un peu de gaieté et pressa le pas vers son sauveur. Niji se retourna pour faire face à Kid. Je peux vous aider peut-être ?

- Vous êtes l'une des femmes qu'on peut louer sur ce navire si je ne me trompe ? Demanda directement Kid.

- Je vois que vous n'y allez pas par quatre chemins, c'est exact. Je m'appelle Ni…

- Bien, je vous veux, coupa-t-il.

Il lui prit le bras et l'entraina en direction de son navire. Les bruits de talons claquant sur le parquet se pressèrent pour suivre les grands pas de l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Dahlia prévint Sanji qui n'était qu'à quelques pas. Sa colère augmenta tout de suite, alors qu'il allait chercher sa femme. Dahlia l'arrêta en lui expliquant qui elle avait reconnu. Cela ne calma pas le cuisinier, mais quand la brune lui demanda de rester avec elle et Nana, il ne put qu'accepter.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait, dites moi tout!

K3lly-y


End file.
